comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
T'Challa (Earth-3900)
T'Challa is the Black Panther, the King of Wakanda who holds the title belonging to his family since the start of their nation. A genius in combat, as well as a proficient shaman, T'Challa is a pacifist who believes in the ultiamte peace and equilibrium in Earthrealm. When Black Panther did sense a incoming evil from Apokolips ready to invade his home realm, he pursued the Spirit of Thunder, Chango, also known in the East as Raiden, warning him of the dangers coming. Together they would assemble the forces of their friends and allies in order to combat Darkseid. After the dark lord's treath was seemingly over, Black Panther would continue to aid Earthrealm, until he joined the warrior known as Crane Master, in order to defeat the first ruler of Apokolips, Onaga, the Dragon King. Biography Early Life T'Challa was born to King T'Chaka in the distant African country of Wakanda. His mother N'Yami died while giving birth to T'Challa, but unlike many, his father never saw such thing as the responsibility of his son. Deathstroke In 2009, T'Chaka and T'Challa were invited to the Bilderberg Conference in order to discuss the selling of good belonging to the country, such as Vibranium. However, what was not known was that the Black Dragon was involved in such conference, and it's leader, Deathstroke, was hired by HYDRA's head, Red Skull, in order to assassinate T'Chaka and T'Challa to ruin Wakanda's government so it could be invaded by HYDRA's forces. Slade's hit was a success, and T'Chaka was killed, though his chance of killing Black Panther's young son failed with the ammount of people running desperate. With the death of his father, T'Challa was given the right to become the new Black Panther in the line of succession, which he unwillingly accepted as he didn't feel he was ready nor worthy for such responsibility. He nonethless accepted duo to the insistance of Wakanda's elders. What T'Challa, now Black Panther, wanted, was to know the man who killed his father and avenge him. Digging through files about Slade Wilson, he found out about the Black Dragon and searched for him, only to be defeated by the mercenary who allowed him to live only so he could see him suffer. After the duel. Black Panther realized what had revenge brought to him. He promissed that, if he meet Deathstroke once more, he would clean his soul instead of taking his life. After one year, Black Panther met Ororo Macabe and married her, making the young woman Queen of Wakanda. Tenth King of Iron Fist Tournament Battle for Earthrealm The Soulnado Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Black Panther Knowledge': T'Challa has the power to draw all the knowledge, strength, and every experience from every previous Black Panther. *'Superhuman Acute Senses': Black Panther can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. T'Challa's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Black Panther can memorize tens of thousands of scents. His sense of smell enables him to recognize people/objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. T'Challa's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *'Superhuman Strength': Black Panther has received a blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, which elevated his strength to superhuman levels. His physical strength is between 800 lbs and 2 tons; although the full limits aren't known. *'Superhuman Speed': T'Challa is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. *'Superhuman Stamina': T'Challa's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Black Panther's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. *'Superhuman Healing': T'Challa's is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones, torn muscles, but is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases. *'Superhuman Agility': Black Panther's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. *'Superhuman Reflexes': T'Challa's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. His reflexes are so efficient that he can dodge and deflect point blank gun fire, dodge bullets from machine guns and sniper rifles. Karate Kid once stated that he's faster than the creature he was named after. Abilities *'Super-Level Intelligence': T'Challa is also a polymath genius and has an eidetic memory. His genius is as such that he is one of the eight smartest people on Earth. He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. He also combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field called Shadow Physics, a dangerous discipline which allowed him to track Vibranium on a quantum level, craft weapons which would be particularly effective against Vibranium, and create an unstable teleportation device which at the time ripped apart anyone using it with great healing ability. *'Master Martial Artist': He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. This is evident by him being able to stalemate and even gain the upper hand at times against opponents such as Captain America, Daredevil etc. in hand to hand fights to an extent that in his full potential, he was able to defeat Captain America in a few moves, and overpower Wolverine twice without much difficulty, even when Wolverine was using his claws. Captain America himself said that when he one won against T’Challa, T’Challa was not his usual self, seeming weaker than he actually was. *'Weapons Master': The Panther has mastered all known weapons. *'Master Acrobat': T'Challa is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. *'Expert Marksman': He is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. *'Master Tactician': Black Panther is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Tony Stark, and other geniuses. *'Expert Tracker & Hunter': Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. *'Multilingual': T'Challa can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. *'Master Inventor': He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. While not all of his inventions are as good as others made by Deathlok or Black Widow, he possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. Black Panther can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. *'Highly Influential Connections': As king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes, such as Raiden and his Defenders of the Realm. *'Diplomatic Immunity': As the leader of a sovereign nation, He often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. Equipment *'Black Panther Suit/Panther Habit': As chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a Vibranium laced panther habit. T'Challa received this crown-like garb after being judged by the Panther Goddess. The appearance of the suit has changed over time, but has retained its abilities; This uniform has the ability to absorb vibrations via its Vibranium lacing, it can negate and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision, then lenses also allows him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. The suit features: *'Vibranium Microweave Mesh': The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Panther) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. Combined with his durability, *'Anti-Metal Claws': Claws in the gloves are made of Antarctic Vibranium-based "Anti-Metal" that can break down basically all metals at the molecular level. The claws also have the ability to emit small energy blades from the tip as well as launch them as projectiles. *'Energy-Dampening Boots': Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum as shown when he stopped a car thrown by the hulk from crushing him by using the Vibranium in his boots. *'Cloaking Technology': The cloak can be elongated, shortened or eliminated with a thought, and the entire costume can be covered allowing it to pass as normal street clothes or render T'Challa completely invisible. *'Teleportation Device': T'Challa has also been show using a teleportation device as part of his standard gear. *'Hard-Light Shielding': T'Challa was shown using a small shield comprised of hardened light, to defend himself and others as part of his standard gear. *'Vibranium Energy Daggers': with an ornate hilt carved of ivory or some kind of stone, and an energy-generated blade that can be set to stun or kill. The energy blades can be handled like either a physical knife or fired like darts, and regenerated repeatedly. They can also be shaped into other various weapons like scythes or a spear. Trivia Category:Earth-3900 Category:Characters of Earth-3900 Category:Males of Earth-3900 Category:Heroes of Earth-3900 Category:Humans (Earth-3900) Category:Earthrealmers (Earth-3900) Category:Black Panthers (Earth-3900) Category:Defenders of the Realm (Earth-3900) Category:Forces of Light (Earth-3900) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-3900 Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Claws Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Wakandans (Earth-3900) Category:Royalty Category:Armor Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Draft227